


Mr. Reeves, the time is over - Italian version

by BabyMuffin (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Italy, Roma | Rome, The Matrix References, To Be Edited, Work In Progress
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BabyMuffin
Summary: «Tick tock signor Wick...»Keanu non avrebbe mai pensato, che la citazione di un suo stesso film gli si sarebbe rivolta contro, dal punto di vista sentimentale.Durante le riprese a Roma per il secondo film John Wick incontrerà una donna della Garbatella che gli darà alla testa, anche se non potrà rimanere per sempre con lei.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Roma, un anno dopo le riprese di John Wick 2, Zona Garbatella, Casa di Lucrezia. 

«Ao Lucre, vedi chi sta alla porta?» urlò mia madre ed io ricambiai urlando:«si, vado!». 

Aprì la porta ed era niente meno che il postino. 

«Ma non stavamo aspettando un pacco, Tito». Risposi io al postino e lui aggiunse:«A lucre, il pacco è proprio per te, sta grafia nun me dice niente, te lo lascio qui, fai una firma qua...».

Tornai dentro casa, Tito aveva ragione, il pacco era per me, lo aprii curiosa e realizzai che era un pacco di Keanu, dopo tanti mesi lontani, pensavo mi avesse dimenticato. 

Ciao Lucrezia, 

È da tanto che non mi faccio sentire. 

Devi scusarmi, ma con il mio intenso lavoro, non ho pace, neanche un giorno. 

Ho provato a convincere il mio agente a venire a Roma da te, ma non è stato possibile. 

Fosse stato possibile... 

Sai, Los Angeles senza di te sembra vuota, ricordo che mi avevi detto, appena abbiamo iniziato a legarci, che saresti stata contenta a viaggiare con me in qualsiasi luogo, ma non è successo, lo faremmo succedere. 

Come va a Roma? 

Qui va tutto bene, almeno, io non noto problemi, indipendentemente dai soliti problemi del tipo:«Dove vado a prendere la colazione?» 

Ti ricordi quel cornetto che mi avevi offerto, magari ne facessero di buoni pure qui.

Dentro il pacco ti ho mandato un regalo, spero ti possa piacere. 

-Keanu

All'interno del pacco, c'era una scatolina. 

«Tiffany, spero non sia nulla di costoso». 

A quanto pare mi sbagliavo. 

«L-La nostra, polaroid, su una collana». Presi la collana, me la misi con attenzione. 

Non credevo ai miei occhi, la collana aveva uno sportellino per chiudere l'immagine e farla sembrare una collana normale, Keanu vuole proteggermi, anche se si trova lontano, molto lontano, da me. 

Fu così che ricordai il nostro incontro. 


	2. Chapter 2

E fu così che ricordai il nostro incontro. 

Roma, museo dell'Ara pacis. 

Una donna era intenta ad ammirare i quadri che la circondavano. 

Lucrezia Rinaldi, 29 anni, romana sin dalla nascita, capelli medi neri, pelle chiara, un neo sotto l'occhio destro, occhi verdi, corporatura a fragola. 

Lavorava all'Ara pacis, ma nelle pause si dedicava ad ammirare i quadri e ad osservare quello che la circondava, ovviamente, dopo aver mangiato.

Per lei lavorare lì era come vivere in un sogno, le faceva dimenticare tutti i problemi della sua vita. 

Abitava vicino ai genitori quindi spesso si ritrovavano insieme per parlare. 

Erano molto legati tra loro anche se le sue scelte in fatto d'amore allontanavano di più i suoi genitori i quali le impedivano di lasciare Roma, e l'unica volta che è stata abile di lasciare la città è stata per studiare, a Milano, lontano da tutti.

Poi ritornò, con la sua migliore amica, Luna, per lavorare all'Ara pacis, il suo sogno.

Di solito era raro incontrare star del cinema, soprattutto in visita all'Ara pacis, ma quel giorno fu tutto diverso. 

Un uomo, alto, con dei capelli marroni di lunghezza media chiese un biglietto per la mostra più recente. 

L'uomo era irriconoscibile, grazie ad un cappello da baseball e degli occhiali da sole, nessuno capiva chi fosse. 

«Sembra un quadro interessante...» disse l'uomo, automaticamente, Lucrezia rispose:«Già, molto, sa signore, è sempre stato uno dei miei preferiti».

«Ora capisco, perché è così attenta a studiarne ogni minimo dettaglio.» aggiunse l'uomo intanto faceva caso ad ogni singolo dettaglio della donna. 

«Sembra giovane...» pensò lui e la ragazza lo interruppe immediatamente dai suoi pensieri. 

«Mi scusi, devo tornare a lavorare, se vuole parlare ancora, esco alle 16:00.».

«Si, va bene.» accettò lui. 

Lucrezia non era minimamente preoccupata dall'uomo misterioso, anzi, era affascinata, egli aveva una bocca affascinante, certo, solo la bocca, poiché i suoi occhi erano nascosti da degli occhiali. 

Era come se quelle labbra le avesse già viste da qualche parte, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove. 

Non parlo' a nessuno dell'uomo misterioso, fatto sta che quando finì il turno, vide l'uomo, indossava uno smoking nero, ma aveva sempre gli occhiali neri e quel cappellino da baseball che lo distingueva da tutti. 

«Un appuntamento?» chiese Lucrezia ed egli rispose:«Non proprio, mi potrebbe accompagnare fino al set?Vorrei continuare la nostra chiaccherata». 

«Cert...aspetti ha detto set? Deve girare un film?» 

L'uomo ridacchio' e sorridendo ricambio':«capirà tutto tra poco.». 

Appena arrivata sul set, Lucrezia riconobbe, un attore. 

«Aspetti un minuto... Riccardo Scamarcio?» chiese lei, l'uomo si tolse finalmente gli occhiali e il cappellino. 

«Piacere di conoscerla, Lucrezia.» disse lui, Lucrezia si girò e... 

«KEANU REEVES HA PARLATO CON ME PER TUTTO QUESTO TEMPO CON ME ED IO NON ME NE SONO RESA CONTO!» 

Gridò lei, Scamarcio noto' la situazione e vide Lucrezia. 

«Keanu, seriamente hai deciso di portare una persona esterna sul set?» Keanu rispose:«Si...sai, è una storia lunga, comunque sono contento di averla portata qui, magari mi mostra un po' Roma.».

Lucrezia era rimasta a bocca apera, il sommo Keanu Reeves, idolo di suo fratello, sin dai tempi di Matrix, stava parlando lì con lei e c'era anche Scamarcio. 

Quello invece piaceva a sua madre. 

Lei non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, voleva veramente lei come guida, ma se non ricordava neanche dove si trovava il reparto dei cereali al Carrefour vicino casa. 

Riccardo Scamarcio le si avvicinò e commentò:«Questa situazione ti sembra strana, guarda Keanu mi sa non scherza, ti ha puntato.». 

L'ultima cosa che voleva sentirsi dire Lucrezia era quella, che Keanu Reeves l'avesse adocchiata.

Il momento tra i tre finì molto presto perché il regista richiamò all'ordine Riccardo e Keanu. 

Prima di lasciarsi, Keanu e Lucrezia si scambiarono i propri numeri di telefono e si salutarono.

Lucrezia arrivata a casa, si accorse che Keanu non aveva badato al suo manager e che aveva preso la situazione a cuor leggero.

Lucrezia era consapevole che quell'evento le avrebbe cambiato la vita. 

«Perché proprio me, dovrei ritenermi fortunata, no?». 


	3. Chapter 3

«Ma che m'importa di loro.» penso' tra se e se. 

Lucrezia si preparò.   
Tutto era pronto e alla fine suonarono.   
Insieme ai suoi genitori c'era anche suo fratello.   
«Massimo, anche tu qui?» chiese Lucrezia, e Massimo rispose:«Si, Luna mi ha detto che hai una relazione...»   
«Con chi, scusa?» chiese lei, e Massimo rispose accendendosi una sigaretta:«Con Keanu Reeves».

Sua madre e suo padre sapevano tutto già da tempo, grazie a Luna, idem suo fratello.   
«La nostra non è una relazione da fidanzati, abbiamo appena iniziato a frequentarci e poi...sono adulta, so gestire la situazione».   
La madre allora prese la mano della figlia:«Si, ma lui ha...52 anni, c'è un'enorme differenza d'età e...» e suo padre aggiunse:«E sopratutto, lui è qualcuno». 

«Siete tutti preoccupati per me, dopo la relazione con Pierre» disse Lucrezia, lei sapeva che lui era un buono a nulla, non come Keanu, lui era fantastico in confronto a Pierre.

Era messa alle strette, i suoi genitori amavano Pierre, come Pierre si sentiva un terzo figlio per loro. 

A quanto pare Keanu era inarrivabile per loro, e la differenza sia d'età sia di soldi si sentiva molto.

Ma chi è Pierre?   
Pierre era il fidanzato dell'università e i suoi genitori lo adoravano, era francese e di solito portava un sacco di cose dalla Francia. 

Poi si sono lasciati, non per una terza persona nella relazione, ma perché non si trovavano più bene insieme, anche perché lui pensava ai fatti suoi. 

Poi dopo tanto tempo, ecco Keanu, un raggio di sole durante una giornata di pioggia. 

«B-beh, se non volete, tutto ciò...la porta è di là», invitò la sua famiglia ad uscire e loro uscirono. 

Il cibo rimase intoccato, ed era giusto così, anche se le dispiaceva lasciare tale cibo a marcire così vide di congelare il congelabile, certe cose se le sarebbe portate a lavoro il giorno seguente. 

«Speriamo che il mio desiderio si avveri immediatamente». Pensava tra se e se, odiava quella situazione che si era creata, era tutta colpa di Luna. 

Luna era sempre stata la sua migliore amica, come aveva potuto dire a tutti di Keanu?


	4. Chapter 4

Luna era gelosa di Lucrezia, era riuscita a rimorchiare Keanu senza fare niente, solo parlando.   
Keanu era sempre stato la sua celebrity crush e vederli così legati sin da subito, dava alla testa. 

Lucrezia, intanto, decise di farsi forza, era certa che Luna era contro di lei, infondo, le era sembrato strano quel suo comportamento. 

Quindi, prendendosi un giorno libero decise di chiedere alla sorella di Luna più risposte. 

«Clelia, stai dicendo...la verità?» chiese Lucrezia scioccata, la donna rispose:«Si, ha provato a baciare Keanu, ma quest'ultimo l'ha respinta, sembra amarti tanto». 

«Se non vuoi litigare con Luna, ti darò una mano.» disse Clelia e Lucrezia sospirò un attimo:«Sei sicura, di volerti mettere contro tua sorella?» 

«Si, tranquilla, me la gestisco io, lei è sempre stata un po' psicopatica, sinceramente». 

Keanu intanto, si trovava all'Arapacis, e invece di trovare Lucrezia aveva trovato Luna.   
La quale, durante la pausa s'incollo' come un Koala. 

«Mi scusi, signorina, ma non sono il suo fidanzato» disse Keanu, cercando di mantenerla a distanza e la donna rispose:«Invece sì, ti ho sempre aspettato...Ke...!» prima che potesse dire altro Keanu la zittì affinche non fosse scoperto. 

«Ora ha veramente dato il peggio di se, mi scusi, devo andare ora!La farò chiamare dai miei avvocati».

Disse Keanu arrabbiato, non voleva incuterle timore, ma era l'unica cosa che potesse fare.   
Uscì dall'Arapacis di fretta e uscito sospirò. 

Luna fu abile dal raggiungerlo, prima che potesse baciarlo, qualcuno si mise davanti a Keanu per bloccare il bacio.   
«Ora basta!» urlò la voce, questa era Lucrezia, la quale era venuta in suo soccorso.   
Clelia, allora la raggiunse e una donna dai capelli rossi spuntò dietro Luna.   
«Luna, sei un'adulta, perché una volta per tutte non prendi questi argomenti con filosofia?» disse Clelia e la sorella rispose:«Clelia, tu sai quanto io l'ho sempre amato e questo prima di Lucrezia!» 

Keanu stringeva Lucrezia e Lucrezia stringeva lui.   
Allora, staccandosi dall'abbraccio, Lucrezia andò dall'amica.   
«Luna, ti sei resa conto della cazzata che hai appena fatto?» chiese lei e la donna stava zitta.   
«Faresti...Faresti meglio a sparire!» la intimo' lei. 

Keanu non poteva credere ai suoi occhi, tanto meno Clelia. 

Il giorno seguente, la notizia del licenziamento di Luna si sparse in tutta l'Arapacis, c'è chi era contento, chi triste, chi soddisfatto, quella soddisfatta era Lucrezia. 

Lucrezia nella sera ricevette un messaggio da Keanu.   
«Domani è l'ultimo giorno di riprese...ci vediamo?» chiese lui nel messaggio e Lucrezia rispose:«Si😢». 

Riccardo notò come il suo collega fosse triste e andò da lui.   
«Triste?» chiese lui e Keanu rispose:«sono triste, sì».   
Riccardo sospirò:«È proprio vero che quando ami una persona faresti di tutto per lei».

Keanu, aveva già sofferto, e questo sarebbe stato un altro peso sulle spalle, ma lo spettacolo doveva andare avanti e non indietro.   
Lucrezia era presa nel vedere il primo John Wick.   
Non smetteva di sorridere, forse perché beh, era cotta e non perché fosse John Wick. 

Domani sarebbe stata la sera decisiva. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Domani sarebbe stata la sera decisiva_.

Keanu si stava sistemando per l'ultima ripresa a Roma ed intanto guardava la città dall'ultimo piano del suo hotel pensava a tutti i giorni che aveva passato lì per filmare il secondo film della saga.

E che per un po' di tempo, non avrebbe mai più rivisto Lucrezia.  
Già, era così triste, ma vera la situazione.   
Domani sarebbe stata l'ultima sera in cui l'avrebbe rivista.

Dopo New York, sarebbe tornato a Los Angeles e il suo desiderio di mangiare qualche cibo spazzatura con lei nella sua città, era presente.

Keanu allora andò davanti lo specchio e guardandosi si mise a parlare, non si stava esercitando per recitare un ruolo di film, ma per chiedere una cosa a Lucrezia.   
«Lucrezia? Vorresti...prendere tutto e venire, via con me?».   
«Lucrezia, che ne dici di...».

Non riusciva, non avrebbe mai potuto chiedere a Lucrezia di scappare via.  
Nessuno sapeva che Keanu era ancora sveglio, tutti stavano già dormendo.

Lucrezia dall'altra parte di Roma, era intenta nel capire, cosa dovrei indossare?   
Ogni vestito sembrava imperfetto su di lei, si sentiva a disagio, casa sua non era tanto meno ammobiliata ad hoc.   
Perché scomodarsi, potevano mangiare...no, non sarebbe stato bello come a casa.

Il citofono squillo'.   
«Chi potrà mai essere a quest'ora?» si chiese Lucrezia e andò a vedere.   
«NONNA ANTONIA, ZIA SAVINA!!» urlò alle donne appena aperta la porta.   
La nonna strise la nipote e disse:«Siamo venute in tuo soccorso».

Lucrezia era scioccata, e non capiva come facessero a sapere il tutto.   
«Tua madre ci ha detto tutto, dice che per lei è una perdita di tempo, ma sappiamo che tu ci tieni tanto a Keanu!» disse la zia e la nonna aggiunse:«Passano gli anni, ma non ho mai capito come cazzo si chiama».

Le due donne risero, la zia allora iniziò a scegliere i vestiti per lei.   
«Che aria vuoi dare?» chiese la zia e Lucrezia:«Che aria dovrei dare? Devo esse me stessa no?»   
«Che ne so, un'aria stile anni 50, infondo è americano, no?» propose la zia e la nonna riuscì a trovare la risposta.   
«Signore, ho la risposta a tutto» annunciò la nonna e tirò fuori un abito.   
«a nonna, er vestito nero pe er suo funerale?Sei cosciente che non so cucina pe un cazzo!»

La nonna e la zia risero.   
«Lucrezia, il vestito nero è sempre stato un classico, poi ti sistemi un po' i capelli, un po' quello ed hai fatto». Disse la zia e la nonna aggiunse:«A Lucre, cucino io qualcosa così non lo devi fa tu, e state tutti e due apposto».  
«Si, nonna però, vorrei ricordarti, che non è un italiano... Che dovemo cucina'?»

La zia e la nonna spalancarono la bocca, subito dopo si erano ricordate che Keanu era americano.   
«Una cosa italo-americana?» propose la zia e la nonna rispose:«Il cibo Italo americano te lo ficchi su per...!» Lucrezia la bloccò in tempo e disse:«Dai non attacchiamoci, troveremo il cibo perfetto per Keanu».   
«Fai na cacio e pepe?Una gricia?» propose la nonna e la zia rispose:«Secondo me una gricia! Non sai se gli piacciono le uova o meno, e fai anche un aperitivo!»

Con quei consigli in mente, la donna andò a dormire.  
Era sicura nella riuscita del l'appuntamento con Keanu, ma nulla la fermava dal credere che qualche errore sarebbe successo.  
Per esempio, inciampare sui tacchi bassi, oppure sporcarsi il vestito.  
Oppure la vicina di casa molesta, chissà cosa le avrebbe riservato la giornata.

Il giorno seguente, Lucrezia stava preparando tutto e la sigla dei cesaroni era in sottofondo.

«PENTOLE E BICCHIERI, SONO LÌ DA IERI...! CAZZO MANCA UN'ORA!!»   
Si guardò allo specchio e non era ancora vestita, bensì era ancora in pigiama e aveva sulla faccia una maschera idratante.   
«OK LA PASTA LA CUCINO QUANDO SIAMO INSIEME!» disse mettendo una pentola sul fuoco per dopo.

Mettendosi i tacchi e controllandosi allo specchio, era in ansia.   
«Ao, mo sarà già qui!» pensava tra se e se correndo alla metro.   
«E menomale la metro è vicino casa!»

Keanu non sembrava ancora essere arrivato, e questo era un bene, visto che dopo la corsa tutti i capelli si erano incasinati.

«Come se potesse andare peggio di così!» pensava tra lei e lei.

Una voce la richiamò.   
«Lucrezia stai benissimo!»

La donna si girò e vide l'uomo, sorridente e con un mazzo di rose.   
Vestito con uno stile casual, come solo lui sapeva vestirsi.   
«G-Grazie Keanu, non dovevi!» lo ringraziò lei

Dopo qualche minuto di camminata, i due arrivarono a casa e Keanu era contento più che mai.

«Allora, stasera, pasta alla gricia!» disse lei e Keanu le chiese cosa fosse.   
Lei rispose:«È pasta con guanciale, pepe, cacio, tipica romana!»   
Keanu tirò un sospiro di sollievo.   
«Credevo volessi cucinare pasta and meatballs!»

Lucrezia allora notando il post it lasciato dalla zia, lo levò facendo finta di niente.

«Keanu, io vado a cucinare aspettami anche...qui!» prima che potesse finire la frase l'uomo si alzò di scatto e disse ad alta voce:«NON POSSO LASCIARTI CUCINARE DA SOLA, SAREBBE SCORTESE!»

Lucrezia era, grata che Keanu fosse entrato nella sua vita, perché, beh, Pierre non aveva mai combinato qualcosa di buono, come per esempio aiutarla in cucina.

La pasta era stranamente uscita bene, grazie ai consigli della nonna tutto fu un successo.   
Ma rimaneva tanta roba da fare, ancora.   
«Sai ballare la salsa?» chiese Keanu e la donna rispose:«Come fai a sapere che so ballare la salsa?»   
Keanu prese un trofeo sulla mensola:«Miss salsa 2014, complimenti!» e pensare che lui in quel periodo stava registrando il primo John Wick.

I due iniziarono a ballare sulle note di Havana, e si divertirono molto.

Giustamente, avevano dovuto scegliere Havana perché Keanu era un gran pignolo, però poteva benissimo essere adattata ai passi di salsa.

Suono' il telefono e Lucrezia rispose.  
«COSA?!MA NON MI AVETE DETTO NIENTE!» Urlò Lucrezia, e Keanu non capiva.  
Chiuse il telefono.  
«H-Hanno invitato qui, Pierre, senza il mio consenso...» disse Lucrezia iniziando a piangere.  
«Il tuo ex?» chiese Keanu e Lucrezia annui.  
Keanu allora prese la sua giacca e disse a Lucrezia:«Prendi un pigiama, spazzolino, dei vestiti per domani, telefono e caricatore, e le chiavi, ce ne andiamo!»

Lucrezia era scioccata e titubante, ma ascoltò subito gli ordini dell'uomo.  
Preso tutto, scapparono dalla casa della donna e Lucrezia fece finta di rimanere lì.

Keanu era andato in moto da Lucrezia quindi i due riuscirono a scappare subito e menomale aveva due caschi.

Da una macchina qualcuno aveva osservato i due andare via alla velocità della luce.  
«Caro, non è Lucrezia?» chiese la madre di lei e il padre rispose:«No, Lucrezia starà sicuramente preparando tutto per Pierre».

I due arrivarono all'hotel e furono molto contenti anche se stressati.   
Anche se Lucrezia era quasi in lacrime, nella stanza d'albergo, Keanu decise di coccolarla un po'.   
«Lucrezia, tu sei una donna adulta, come mai hanno deciso di richiamare Pierre?»   
E Lucrezia rispose:«Forse perché sanno di te, la mia ex migliore amica, quella che ti ha attaccato gli ha rivelato tutto».

Keanu era dispiaciuto, vedere delle lacrime sulla faccia della sua amata, per causa sua.   
«Lucrezia, vedrai, sistemerai tutto».  
 _«Già, lo spero anche io»._


	6. Chapter 6

«Già, lo spero anche io». La mattina dopo, i due si salutarono e Lucrezia tornò alla Garbatella. Cerco' di evitare il palazzo dei suoi genitori poiché questi le avrebbero sicuramente fatto tante domande riguardanti la sua sparizione. Arrivata a casa, vide la candela che ieri aveva messo per rendere l'atmosfera più romantica e si sedette al posto del giorno prima, intenta a riflettere su cosa fare. Andare a Los Angeles e mollare tutto era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri, anche perché la sua vita ormai era lì, in Italia. Il citofono suonò, chi poteva mai essere? Aprì la porta e si trovò davanti i suoi genitori con Pierre. «Lucrezia, tutto bene?» chiese la madre e Pierre la salutò calorosamente:«Lucrezia, mon amour!». «Prima cosa, si sto benissimo, sono solo triste e seconda cosa, mon amour? Non ti hanno detto che sono fidanzata?» disse lei in modo arrogante, cercando di ingannare Pierre e sua madre. La madre scioccata le chiese ancora:«Una candela...che hai fatto ieri?». «Ieri ho aiutato una mia amica, avrà una cena romantica a breve e le ho dato una mano». Rispose lei, il padre allora le chiese:«Perché sei triste?» «Vogliono che dica la verità, beh, non la dirò mai!». Penso' tra se e se. «È una mia cara amica...sono triste ancora non dovesse riuscire nel suo intento». Disse Lucrezia sospirando, Pierre allora le prese la mano. «Se oggi non te la senti, posso farti compagnia, magari verso le 17:30 usciamo, che ne dici?» chiese lui sorridendo, e la ragazza tentennando stava per rispondere no, le arrivò un messaggio del suo amato. «Parto per le 17:30 da Fiumicino». Lei lo lesse e spegnendo il telefono disse di no a Pierre. «Come, no...?» chiese lui «Verso le 17:30 ho già da fare, ora vorrei chiedervi, di uscire di casa, e di sparire dalla mia vita». Disse lei arrabbiata e i tre si sentirono subito offesi. Per non rendere la situazione, già peggiore di quello che era, uscirono senza dire niente. «Parto per le 17:30 da Fiumicino». Rilesse il messaggio «dovrei proprio andare a salutarlo» pensò tra se e se. Erano le 16:00 aveva poco tempo, quegli stronzi le avevano fatto sprecare del tempo importante. Prima che potesse andare a Fiumicino, si fermò a prendere un cornetto ripieno di crema. Non glielo aveva fatto provare prima e magari prima del viaggio poteva dargli un po' di energie. Lucrezia aveva una macchina, una fiat 500, quindi andare a Fiumicino fu molto semplice. Parcheggio la macchina e vide dall'esterno l'aeroporto, era enorme, non avrebbe mai trovato Keanu in tempo. «Perché, perché sono venuta qui, chiaramente non lo troverò...mai, non è giusto». Pensò lei con le lacrime agli occhi. Tanta gente era presente all'aereoporto quel giorno, e Keanu stava prendendo un caffè al bar. «Mh, quante persone oggi». Pensò tra se e se, «Sarà difficile partire in tempo». Si girò di scatto e vide una ragazza seduta su una panchina. La guardò meglio ed era Lucrezia. Lui corse da lei, e fu contento di vederla. «Lucrezia? Perché stai piangendo?» chiese Keanu e Lucrezia, stringendolo in modo forte disse:«Sai, pensavo di averti perso...». E con il comportamento di una bambina piccola diede all'uomo il cornetto che aveva comprato prima. «È per me?» chiese lui, la donna rispose:«Si, è per te». «Perché non ci facciamo una foto?» Chiese Lucrezia ma Keanu prima di rispondere si becco' una foto fatta a tradimento con l'instax di Lucrezka, con Lucrezia che lo baciava sulla guancia mentre lui mangiava il suo cornetto. «Te la regalo, oh si è fatto tardi, tra poco è l'ora di punta». Disse Lucrezia, salutando l'uomo. Keanu era veramente contento di averla rivista per un'ultima volta. Intanto, a casa Rinaldi, I genitori discutevano con Lucrezia del matrimonio con Pierre. All'inizio pensava subito con Keanu, ma dopo il nome di Pierre le cadde il mondo addosso. Il suo amato era appena andato via e lei era lì, da sola. «Sacré bleu, devo tornare a Parigi per lavoro, spero questo non vi dispiaccia!» Disse Pierre scusandosi. La notte dopo a Lucrezia venne un'illuminazione. «Mentre Pierre è assente potrei scappare in America...» pensò tra se e se. Keanu intanto aveva commissionato un ritratto di Lucrezia ad un'artista, la donna era assente nella sua vita, anche se egli era certo che non se la stava passando bene. «Signor Reeves, che bel quadro che ha, in casa!» disse la postina consegnandoli un pacco, e Keanu rispose:«Grazie...ne vado molto fiero». La postina se ne andò via, non avrebbe mai pensato d'incontrare la donna ritratta nel quadro.


	7. Chapter 7

Keanu si alzò, era mattina, anche se l'uomo aveva deciso di rimanere qualche minuto ancora, per sognare Lucrezia.

I due avevano il loro numero di telefono, anche se sarebbe stato inutile chiamarsi, loro volevano vedersi. 

«Oggi credo dovrei darmi una sistemata...». Pensò tra se e se guardandosi allo specchio, scese a fare colazione. 

Guardò il quadro di Lucrezia e per poco non pianse. 

Era stato talmente casuale il loro incontro, che i due si erano innamorati a prima vista, come ogni classica storia d'amore che esiste in questo mondo. 

Vide cosa c'era in frigo ed era tutto vuoto, c'erano solo del latte e delle uova. 

Aveva dimenticato di fare la spesa quindi decise che dopo il barbiere sarebbe andato a fare la spesa. 

«Signor Reeves, preferisce un taglio corto, veramente?». Chiese il barbiere sbigottito e Keanu rispose:«Si!» 

Nel pomeriggio, invece andò a fare la spesa, per puro caso si trovò nel reparto Italiano. 

«Non posso prendere la salsa Alfredo, sarebbe un crimine».

Prese della pasta qualsiasi e la prima salsa italiana che trovò. 

Probabilmente, se Lucrezia si fosse ritrovata lì, lo avrebbe mandato a fare in culo, conoscendola. 

Ma allo stesso tempo, l'avrebbe ringraziato, per quel pensiero così gentile. 

Keanu tornò dal superamento e si sedette sul divano di casa sua, intento a guardare la televisione. 

«The bold and the beautiful, sempre la stessa storia...» si lamentò, il suo telefono emise un rumore, era uno snap di... Lucrezia? 

Lo snap recitava:«Hey, Keanu, volevo dirti che, as soon as possible, mi troverò da te a Los Angeles». 

Ne arrivò un altro:«Non so che ore sono da te, sappi che se vengo è per scappare».

Arrivò un messaggio, non uno snap. 

«spero riescano a ricredersi sul tuo conto». 

Keanu, era preoccupato per Lucrezia, il tono della donna sembrava grave, tanto grave. 

L'uomo allora si mise subito a preparare una stanza tutta per lei. 

Aveva paura, che quel Pierre l'avesse sfiorata, aveva paura di tutto in quel momento, ma doveva farsi coraggio, lui era il suo principe azzurro, lei era la sua principessa, era l'unica via di fuga che aveva, dopo che la sua migliore amica aveva litigato con lei. 

Un giorno passò, niente non rispondeva, Keanu era stato attaccato al telefono tutto il tempo, pur di leggere un messaggio di Lucrezia. 

Quando qualcuno suonò al campanello. 

«Lucrezia!» l'uomo la strinse, Lucrezia era stanca dal viaggio e insieme a lei c'era la signora postina che di solito consegnava la posta a Beverly Hills. 

«Keanu, la signora Felicity mi ha aiutato molto, senza di lei, non sarei arrivata qui». Disse Lucrezia sorridendo. 

«Sono contenta, di avervi aiutato a riconcigliarvi, Signor Reeves ha buon occhio». La donna fece un occhiolino all'uomo e salutò i due, intanto Keanu era imbarazzato, come faceva la postina a prendere tutto alla leggera? 

I due entrarono in casa, e già Lucrezia s'immaginava la loro vita futura, Keanu notò i suoi occhi pieni di gioia. 

«Keanu, se ti ho mandato quegli snap pieni d'ansia era perché, i miei genitori, mi hanno costretto, alla fine a sposarmi con Pierre».

Il cuore di Keanu era rotto in mille pezzi, Lucrezia non poteva tornare a Roma così facilmente. 

«Lucrezia, faremo di tutto per spostare la tua vita qui, te lo prometto». Promise l'uomo abbracciandola la donna era esausta e si mise a piangere. 

«S-scusa è che...» Lucrezia stava per finire la frase, ma Keanu la zittì con un dito. 

La strinse per calmarla, sapeva che il suo supporto era importante. 

«Sai, non pensavo l'Italia fosse a quel livello...» disse Keanu e Lucrezia rispose:«L'Italia sarà sempre a quel livello di chiusura mentale, non solo da me, ma anche in altre parti, è triste...sai?» 

Keanu continuò a consolarla, la sua guerriera era impotente, allora provo' a far sorridere Lucrezia con qualche battuta, ma non ci riuscì. 

Allora i due si misero a parlare di cose divertenti. 

«Lucrezia, ora sei qui, non devi pensare a loro, magari sabato usciamo e ci andiamo a divertire, che ne dici?» chiese lui alla donna e Lucrezia rispose:«Dove pensi di portarmi?» e Keanu rispose:«Ad un diner stile anni 50, conosco un negozio dove vendono abiti in stile rétro!» 

Non sembrava per niente una cattiva idea, anzi, i due si sarebbero divertiti come dei matti. 

I giorni passavano e la situazione migliorava a vista d'occhio, ogni mattina i due si svegliavano, facevano colazione e si vestivano per uscire. 

Sabato, sarebbe stato il fatidico giorno del loro appuntamento anni 50.

Keanu non glielo aveva detto, ma sarebbero andati in un cinema all'area aperta stile anni 50 e Keanu in segreto stava sistemando la sua macchina.

Chissà come sarebbe andato il loro appuntamento... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chissà come sarebbe andato il loro appuntamento... 

Era il giorno stabilito dai due e non si erano parlati fino a sera, nonostante stavano nella stessa abitazione. 

Sembravano le loro nozze, quando era solo un appuntamento sdolcinato stile anni 50.

«Questo stile Rockabilly dovrebbe andare bene!» disse Lucrezia guardandosi allo specchio,«almeno non avrò problemi col muovermi e sarò anche casual!».

Era molto contenta, e la salopette le dava quell'aria che avrebbe sempre voluto conferire.

Il rossetto rosso non poteva di certo mancare... Et voilà finito! 

Scese in soggiorno e Keanu non era ancora arrivato. 

«E poi dicono, che noi donne ci mettiamo anni a prepararci». Pensò tra se e se. 

«Sei pronta...Lucrezia?» chiese Keanu, era rimasto sbigottito, era bellissima. 

«Lucrezia, stai...benissimo». Disse l'uomo e la donna rispose:«Grazie, mi sono impegnata tanto, anche tu a quanto pare». 

Keanu arrossì e rispose:«Si...ho prenotato per noi due, andiamo, ci staranno aspettando». 

Keanu apri il suo garage, e una macchina stile anni 50 spuntò. 

Lucrezia era scioccata da tutto quello che l'uomo aveva fatto e stava facendo per lei. 

Keanu era un vero gentiluomo, e Lucrezia voleva piangere dalla gioia per quello che le stava succedendo, forse, era esagerata, lo sapeva anche lei, ma nessuno, si era mai comportata così con lei. 

Quando erano in macchina Lucrezia ricordava di quando suo fratello Massimo la faceva giocare con la sua action figure di Neo, nonostante fosse preziosa. 

«Lucrezia, vedo che ti stai divertendo». Disse suo fratello e la piccola lei rispose:«Neo mi piace molto!» 

«Già, Neo mi piace molto». Pensò tra se e se, sorridendo a quella memoria. 

«Siamo arrivati!» disse l'uomo e i due scesero dalla macchina. 

Lucrezia aveva tanta adrenalina che percorreva nelle sue vene. 

I due entrarono nel locale e si andarono a sedere.

«Che bello...sai a Roma esistono luoghi simili, ma qua fa tutt'altro effetto».

«Già, concordo con te, stessa cosa in Canada».

I due iniziarono a parlare e Keanu aveva anche portato una polaroid.

I due erano intenti a farsi tante foto quando il loro cibo arrivò.

«Buon appetito!» dissero i due all'unisono e iniziarono a mangiare i loro hamburger.

Lucrezia era troppo contenta, anche Keanu era contento.

Dopo cena, andarono al cinema all'aperto e il film che era in programmazione era, 

La La Land.

La scena più romantica stava arrivando e i due si strinsero di più le mani. 

«Sai Lucrezia...mi chiedevo...vorresti...»

«Si, Keanu? Vorrei, cosa?» 

«Vorresti...rimanere con me negli States con me?» 

A Lucrezia, tremarono le mani e non sapeva che dire. 

La sua vita si stava migliorando a vista d'occhio. 

«Ti aiuterò ad abituarti e ti aiuterò con la green card...che ne dici, vorresti mollare tutto e vivere con me, ti aiuterò a trovare anche lavoro, che ne dici?» 

La donna lo baciò e Keanu arrossendo disse:«Lo prendo per un sì». 

Il giorno seguente all'Ara pacis si sparse la voce del licenziamento della donna e Lucrezia avrebbe provveduto a traslocare da casa sua per venderla. 

Tornare in Italia sarebbe stato inutile, quello che si sentiva ormai era chiaro, il paese stava morendo, anche se aveva avuto un lavoro fisso, il sogno si era avverato, anche se non tutti sarebbero stati d'accordo...

Lucrezia ne era consapevole, che per questa sua consapevolezza se ne fregava di tutto e di tutti. 

Ormai di Roma non gliene importava più nulla, era con Keanu, si sarebbero amati fino alla fine dei loro giorni.

Almeno così credevano loro due, credevano così i piccioncini. 


	9. Chapter 9

«Ora non mi starò zitta, ho mandato a fare in culo Luna, ora tocca a voi».

Lucrezia quando era più piccina, subiva bullismo dalle cugine, rovinavano i suoi giochi, non la lasciavano giocare con quest'ultimi, mentre quando era un po' più grandicella, anche se aveva le sue migliori amiche, i suoi libri e i suoi diari se non tenuti sotto controllo venivano scarabocchiati pieni d'insulti. 

Suo fratello spesso la proteggeva, però, non poteva dire niente, vigeva l'omertá e quindi, lui la faceva giocare con la sua action figure di Neo.

La nonna di solito diceva alla nipote:«Neo verrà a salvarti secondo me».

Lucrezia ripeteva sempre alla nonna:«Magari venisse, qui ci sarebbe bisogno proprio di lui».

Ma perché le cugine ce l'avevano con lei?

Beh, prima di tutto, Lucrezia aveva tutto quello che voleva, mentre loro dovevano accontentarsi e poi Lucrezia era brava in materie in cui loro non erano brave.

Intanto, la crescita fu ingiusta con Lucrezia che con loro.

Lucrezia doveva sforzarsi di trovare lavoro da sola, loro due erano raccomandate, si trovavano spesso dalla D'Urso e facevano le troniste di uomini e donne.

Lucrezia invece, studiava e questo era orribile, perché non portava soldi. 

Anche se alla fine, la medaglia si era ribaltata a favore di Lucrezia, aveva incontrato Keanu ed ora stavano tornando insieme in Italia per dare una regolata a questa situazione una volta per tutte.

Lucrezia per il viaggio ripeteva, come, avere successo da Uomini e Donne ti rendesse importante in Italia e per lei tutto quello era uno schifo.

Keanu non volle entrare nei dettagli però dalle storie di Lucrezia sembrava il peggior scenario mai esistito.

Tutti dovettero andare a casa delle cugine a festeggiare, avevano due ville in comune. 

«Zia, quando arriverà quella ritardataria di Lucrezia?» e la madre di Lucrezia rispose:«Non lo so, non ha fatto sapere manco se verrà, aveva detto forse l'ultima volta che l'ho sentita». 

Il campanello suonò. 

«Vado ad aprire io!» disse una delle due e tutti, rimasero senza parole. 

«Quindi, era vero...» bisbigliava la zia, madre delle cugine di Lucrezia. 

«Ciao, abbiamo portato dei regali dall'America, insieme al mio fidanzato».

Disse Lucrezia sorridendo, e le cugine erano stupite. 

Tutti erano stupiti. 

Le cugine volevano trattare l'uomo come se fosse stato il loro ospite migliore e cercavano di fargli pure foto da mettere su instagram, anche se Lucrezia prese i loro telefoni e disse:«Ragazze, non vi sembra inutile, fare foto, è un evento di famiglia, suvvia!» 

Keanu era contento di vedere Lucrezia così agguerrita, era contento perché sapeva che avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta. 

All'arrivo del brindisi però successe il peggio. 

«Un brindisi alla nostra cuginetta preferita...!» dissero all'unisono le cugine e Lucrezia prendendo lo champagne di Keanu e il suo, lo lanciò addosso alle due. 

«CUGINETTA PREFERITA?! MA FATEMI IL FAVORE!» Gridò Lucrezia e tutti erano stupiti dal comportamento che stava avendo. 

«Mi avete bullizzato sin da quando sono stata abile di parlare e di possedere giocattoli, mi avete bullizzato alle medie, al liceo, nonostante avessi amiche ed amici, ho sempre avuto soprusi da parte vostra e solo grazie a Massimo riuscivo a non piangere!» 

La madre delle due allora si alzò:«Le mie bambine non hanno mai fatto niente!» Massimo si alzò in piedi anche lui e disse:«Queste cosa sono?» fece vedere le pagine del vecchio diario di Lucrezia. 

... 

Il silenzio crollò nella sala da pranzo. 

Su quel diario scolastico dalle pagine rosa, aveva disegnato Neo quando era nel suo periodo liceale tanto tempo fa e le due lo avevano imbrattato. 

«Minchia, ragazze, che figura di merda avete fatto...»disse Lucrezia iniziando a ridere e a piangere allo stesso momento e le due chiesero:«Perché, scusa?» 

Keanu si alzò anche lui e parlo':«Non vorrei intromettermi nelle vostre questioni di famiglia, ma...sapete, io avrei, no guardate non è che avrei, io ho interpretato Neo e posso dirvi che se avessi visto quel disegno prima, avrei fatto i complimenti alla mia amata, ma voi lo avete rovinato ed avete rovinato anche il suo bel diario». 

Erano tutti sbigottiti, di nuovo. 

Lucrezia guardò l'ora. 

«Oddio, è tardi, dovremmo proprio andare noi due». 

I due andarono via a seguire tutto il resto della famiglia. 

L'uomo diede un fazzoletto a Lucrezia e l'abbraccio. 

«Su, su Lucrezia, è tutto finito...mi sei piaciuta un sacco, la scena dello champagne è stata la migliore». 

Ridacchio' all'ultima parte della frase e Lucrezia sorrise:«Senza di te ora, non ce l'avrei nemmeno fatta a sopravvivere a quelle vipere».

Keanu era veramente contento di avere Lucrezia lì con lui, la sua vita sarebbe stata meno noiosa. 


	10. Chapter 10

Il "vero" cambiamento, secondo Lucrezia, consisteva nell'ammettere di voler fare... Non riusciva a pensarci, fosse stato un uomo normale e non un'attore famoso avrebbe anche detto di sì al primo colpo, ma era imbarazzata a chiederglielo. Già, tanto imbarazzata. «Senti, vado a sistemare gli scatoloni con i miei vestiti in camera, torno subito». Salì in camera e aprì gli scatoloni che aveva portato da Roma. «vestiti, scarpe, maglioni e biancheria». Elenco' i vestiti tra se e se. Aperto lo scatolone della biancheria trovo' due pezzi d'indumento che non avrebbe mai voluto rivedere. «Ahhhhhh!» urlò Lucrezia e Keanu salì subito in camera. «Tutto bene?» chiese lui e lei rispose:«Si, sì tranquillo». Aveva urlato per due pezzi di lingerie, manco fosse stata un'adolescente nerd alle prime armi col sesso, a quanto pare non era cambiato niente dal suo passato. «Dio, ed io che pensavo, di essere cambiata, anche solo un po'». Prese i due pezzi di lingerie e li tenne nelle mani. «Siete utili, quanto inutili cari miei, sapete non penso che voi possiate fare veramente qualcosa alla mente di un uomo». Stava parlando a degli oggetti inanimati, come di solito faceva alle due di notte davanti al frigo quando era a Roma. «Frigo mio mi manchi tanto...» Keanu sentì le parole di Lucrezia, era divertito quanto stupito di sentirla parlare di quell'argomento, era risaputo, le donne italiane non sono timide, a quanto pare però, in minoranza esistono. «Uffa!» Lucrezia di colpo sbatte' la testa sul cuscino, con tante lacrime che uscivano dai suoi occhi. L'uomo sentì la donna piangere e senza che potesse accorgersene, si andò a stendere accanto a lei e l'abbraccio'. «Facevo meglio a restare a Roma...» «Lucrezia...che stai dicendo?» La donna si girò e vide l'uomo. «Non mi ero accorta di te...scusami». «Che sono queste lacrime? Chiese lui e Lucrezia rispose:«Io...beh, sai...» «Credi di essere poco oppure un peso di troppo per me...vero?» Lucrezia annui e lui asciugò le sue lacrime. «Lucrezia, in un rapporto d'amore tra due persone, non dovrebbe esserci solo quell'azione proibita, quello non è vero amore fino a prova contraria». Lucrezia aveva la mente offuscata dai pensieri, le avevano insegnato il peggio che ora quel peggio si era trasformato nella sua mentalità. «Ma se quello non è amore, allora cos'è?» chiese Lucrezia facendosi tenere le mani dall'uomo. «Lo capirai...» Il resto lo lascio immaginare a voi...ma immagino potete intuire come sia andata.


	11. Chapter 11

La mattina seguente

Lucrezia stava nel letto e qualcosa le dava fastidio.

«Keanu...la tua barba...» disse la donna scocciata quando si accorse che...

«Aspetta un minuto...questa posizione, lui con la sua testa così sul mio collo...».

«È successo». Disse Lucrezia tra se e se sottovoce, l'uomo dormiva ancora e lei si mise ad ammirarlo in tutta la sua bellezza. 

Era mattina, più precisamente erano le 7:00 e nessun messaggio di notifica proveniva dai due telefoni. 

«Se mi faccio un selfie distruggo la mia famiglia in 5 minuti, anzi, 3 secondi!» pensò Lucrezia ridendo.

Si alzò e si vesti solo con una maglietta dell'uomo e prese della biancheria intima dal suo scatolone, doveva ancora sistemare i vestiti.

Scese e come si aspettava in cucina c'era un preparato per Pancakes. 

«Guarda guarda...». 

Keanu dormiva, ma l'odore di pancake lo svegliò, da quando aveva assunto qualcuno per farsi fare dei pancake? 

Scese e trovò Lucrezia, intenta a cucinare per lui. 

«Ok, un po' di sciroppo d'acero...del burro!» la donna si girò di scatto e trovò Keanu intento ad aspettare i pancake. 

«Oddio, con i capelli disordinati sembri un pulcino!» disse lui e Lucrezia rispose:«Probabilmente non ti sei visto tu allo specchio».

L'uomo rise e rispose:«Già, non mi sono visto». 

Lucrezia salì in camera e andò a cambiarsi, voleva uscire a fare un po' di compere, era periodo di saldi. 

Keanu era effettivamente preoccupato, perché sapeva bene come erano i saldi per una donna Italiana, qualcuno gliel aveva spiegato. 

«Tornerò con tante buste di vestiti!» chiuse la porta uscendo e salutando l'uomo. 

Prese la macchina e andò verso i primi negozi. 

«Siano benedetti i saldi, magari gli faccio qualche regalo!Me ne fa tanti...dovrei proprio ricambiare». Pensava Lucrezia sorridente al volante. 

Dopo aver cercato parcheggio andò nel primo negozio, poi nel secondo... 

«Ho comprato di tutto...speriamo che le magliette piacciano...».

Lucrezia aveva comprato due magliette una per lei e una per lui in tinta. 

«Questa è una cosa troppo sdolcinata...»

Pensava. 

Più arrivava più era contenta. 

«Sono tornata!» urlò lei e vide Keanu occuparsi delle piante. 

A quanto pare era distratto e non fece molto caso. 

«Sta sentendo la musica?» rise, cantava bene per essere concentrato. 

Lucrezia allora si materializzo' da dietro. 

«Lucrezia, che spavento! Hai imparato da Naruto?» 

Lucrezia rispose alla frase finale:«Certo che no!» tirò fuori dalla busta delle magliette. 

«Guarda cosa ho preso». Mostrò le due magliette soddisfatta. 

«Re e regina?» chiese lui e Lucrezia rispose:«È un po' infantile secondo i tuoi canoni? Dimmelo... Se...non ti piacciono». 

«Non sono per niente infantili, Lucrezia anzi le trovo molto carine, dopo ce le mettiamo!» 

La loro gioia fu interrotta da una chiamata. 

«Nonna...Antonia...» le lacrime scorrevano sugli occhi della giovane.

Keanu capiva come si sentiva la sua fidanzata, ci era passato anche lui e anche tanto tempo fa. 

«Perché, proprio quando sono mancata io...quando ho preso tutto e me ne sono venuta qui...» iniziò a parlare Lucrezia. 

«Sembra quasi che la colpa è mia...». 

La notte non andò bene Lucrezia era triste i due sarebbero andati insieme al funerale della nonna tanto amata da Lucrezia. 

Erano tutti presenti al funerale e prima di morire si venne a sapere dalla zia preferita di Lucrezia, che la nonna aveva lasciato una lettera prima di morire e desiderava che Lucrezia la leggesse al funerale. 

La dama dal vestito nero andò e iniziò a parlare al microfono. 

«Lucrezia bambina mia,

Ora probabilmente sarai triste e lo so, so che ti senti colpevole, per avermi fatto morire, ma non è così».

Lucrezia si fermò cinque secondi per respirare. 

«So bene perché sei scappata da qui, e sono contenta del tuo traguardo, non mi sono mai messa contro le scelte di mia figlia, tua madre, ma questa volta mi sento di doverla contraddire».

Lucrezia sgrano' gli occhi, come tutti in sala, d'altronde. 

Lucrezia riprese a leggere. 

«Sai, non è da tutte trovare subito un uomo che ama sin dal primo incontro e tu l'hai trovato, anche bello devo dire, comunque, stavo dicendo, che se i tuoi genitori non credono nel vostro amore, se il resto della famiglia non crede nel vostro amore, siate liberi di amarvi». 

Lucrezia strinse la lettera al suo petto, e lesse l'ultima frase. 

«Per questo, lo ringrazio, non so se o meno sarà presente al mio funerale, lo voglio ringraziare, di cuore e vorrei chiedergli di essere il suo principe azzurro ogni giorno che passa, te lo avevo detto Lucrezia, lui sarebbe arrivato».

Lesse il post scriptum.

«Io, te e Massimo sappiamo di chi sto parlando, ma forse gli altri non sanno la verità o l'hanno già intuita». 

Ti voglio bene Lucrezia, ricordati, io ti proteggerò, sempre». 

-Nonna Antonia

Il funerale, finì presto. 

E nessuno sapeva la storia di Neo, fuori dalla chiesa, Lucrezia iniziò a spiegare il tutto. 

«Beh, questo è tutto».

Keanu era esterrefatto, non avrebbe mai creduto che il suo ruolo di Neo, si fosse reso tanto utile nella vita di Lucrezia. 

«Quindi...hai sempre fatto affidamento a me?».

Chiese lui e Lucrezia rispose:«Si, volevo dirtelo prima, ma non avevo il coraggio, sai ora che siamo fidanzati, sarebbe sembrato strano, non credi?» 

«Già, forse, hai ragione». 

Mentre i due parlavano stringendosi le mani, la madre di Lucrezia raggiunse i due. 

«Lucrezia, io, ti devo chiedere scusa, se ho dubitato del vostro amore». 

Anche il padre da lontano annuì e Lucrezia capì subito cosa fare e cosa dire. 

«Mi dispiace, le vostre scuse non le accetto!» disse guardando i genitori negli occhi. 

«Come, scusa?» chiese la madre e Lucrezia annuì. 

«Già, non le accetto le vostre scuse, sin da subito vi siete comportati male con me e il mio fidanzato, avete persino tentato di rifilarmi quel pirla di Pierre!» 

Sospirò e aggiunse:«Non voglio più vedervi!» 

E Keanu fu trascinato via da Lucrezia. 

«Non sarai stata un po' troppo rigida?» chiese lui e Lucrezia rispose:«No, hanno avuto quello che si meritavano...ora...torniamo in albergo, domani abbiamo tanto da fare prima di tornare a casa». 


	12. Chapter 12

Tornare a casa era l'evento più bello che potesse accadere nella vita di Lucrezia.   
Ormai casa sua era quella negli Stati Uniti.

Tutto ciò significava trovarsi un nuovo lavoro e guadagnare.   
L'unico lavoro che potesse adattarsi alle sue esigenze era quello di insegnante delle medie.   
Al giorno del colloquio era preoccupata, che qualcuno potesse chiederle:«Con chi sei fidanzata?»   
Era cosciente che ormai la notizia si era sparsa in tutto il mondo, però doveva essere realistica, invece che voler scappare da quella realtà che ormai la circondava giornalmente.

Era lei stessa che aveva deciso di rimanere in america, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte.

«Oggi inizi?» chiese l'uomo e Lucrezia rispose:«Già, è il mio primo giorno di lavoro, non vedo l'ora».   
Lucrezia era contenta di lavorare come insegnante d'Italiano in quella scuola internazionale.

«Ragazzi, ecco la nuova professoressa d'Italiano».   
Disse la signora della segreteria, annunciando l'arrivo di Lucrezia.   
Le ragazzine all'interno della classe erano stupite, la fidanzata di Keanu Reeves era lì ad insegnare?   
Perché non fare la mantenuta come farebbe ogni donna in questo caso?  
Lucrezia si presentò e fece anche presentare i ragazzi.   
Sapeva che sarebbe stata una giornata piena.   
«Signorina Rinaldi!Com'è essere fidanzata con un uomo come Keanu?» chiese la ragazzina più "popolare" della classe e Lucrezia rispose:«Sai, è strano... Perché la mattina, prima di venire qui, mi svegliavo da sola e andavo a lavoro da sola, poteva succedermi qualsiasi cosa in qualsiasi momento, tipo venir licenziata, perdere tutto...qui invece sono sicura del mio futuro».

La lezione finì presto e durante la pausa pranzo, Lucrezia si mise a pensare.   
Il suo futuro, sarebbe stato lì in america lontano da tutti...   
Fu così che le arrivò un messaggio.  
«Lucrezia, scusa se ti scrivo ora, sarai impegnata, volevo dirti io e la mia fidanzata Lucilla, aspettiamo un bambino, diventerai zia! »  
Scrisse Massimo, Lucrezia era al settimo cielo, ecco perché Lucilla si faceva sentire poco.  
«Che bello! Diventerò zia!» rispose lei e Massimo chiese.  
«Tu e Keanu avete pensato ad un bambino?»

Lucrezia arrossì di colpo, per lei non c'era tutta quella fretta di fare un figlio e poi erano solo fidanzati, mica sposati.  
Dopo essersi lasciata con Pierre all'università aveva capito che il suo sogno era lavorare, però...  
Da quando era entrato lui nella sua vita, non era certa che il suo sogno sarebbe rimasto lo stesso per tanto tempo.

Di una cosa era certa, cambi paese ma le percezioni di come deve essere la donna di un'attore famoso rimangono le stesse.  
«Soldi, soldi e altri soldi, sono questi che fanno girare il mondo, a quanto pare anche le persone rompicoglioni».

«Perché una persona, non può amare semplicemente, senza dover passare da quel punto».

Se lo chiedeva spesso, più i giorni passavano più la routine era sempre la stessa.   
«Non posso darla vinta a tutti...» pensava mentre correggeva dei compiti.   
«Dovrei chiedere cosa ne pensa Keanu...cosa ne pensa lui...».

Una sera mentre cenavano, spuntò fuori quell'argomento.   
«Lucrezia, devi fregartene». Disse lui e Lucrezia rispose:«La fai sembrare facile come cosa, tu ci sei abituato».

Già, faceva sembrare tutto facile, letteralmente.   
«Prima di tutto, dovresti pensare, perché vogliono dirmi questo? Lo fanno per il mio bene?»

Il pomeriggio dopo durante la pausa pranzo, le insegnanti parlavano tra loro e Lucrezia si sedette in silenzio al tavolo.   
«Allora Lucrezia... » disse una sua collega «Come va con Keanu?» chiese lei.   
«Che te ne importa?» disse Lucrezia e tutto il tavolo era scioccato.   
Una giovane donna asiatica si mise dalla parte di Lucrezia.   
«Lucrezia ha ragione...che ve ne importa, comunque Hana Lee, al tuo servizio per qualsiasi cosa!» si presentò la giovane.   
«Piacere Hana, grazie ancora».

Le due iniziarono a chiaccherare del più e del meno e senza pensarci molto divennero amiche.   
«Oh em gee, sono amica della fidanzata di Keanu!» disse Hana e Lucrezia rispose:«Ed io della coreana più cazzuta che esista».

Arrivò Keanu con la sua motocicletta e Lucrezia salutò Hana.

Dovete sapere che Lucrezia aveva un account twitter dove raccontava i trascorsi con il suo nuovo fidanzato, ovviamente senza far capire che era lui e questo successe.

  
Lucrezia accese il telefono e rimase sbigottita al commento, ma dopo quello ne sussegui un altro.

  
Lucrezia era basita, letteralmente.

Senza chiedere consiglio a Keanu, Lucrezia andò direttamente da Hana.   
«Stai scherzando?Certa gente non sa manco più che scrivere».  
Hana prese il suo account twitter e bloccò il soggetto sottostante.

«Lucrezia, vorrei ricordarti perché sei qui, dovresti seriamente fare come Keanu».

«Ignorare il tutto».

Chissà se Lucrezia avrebbe veramente ignorato il tutto.


	13. Chapter 13

Chissà se Lucrezia avrebbe veramente ignorato il tutto. 

Hana aveva capito benissimo che tipo era Lucrezia, ed era cosciente che probabilmente se l'avesse lasciata sarebbe tornata in Italia senza pensarci due volte, solo perché tutti dubitavano della relazione che aveva con il suo fidanzato. 

«Se persona X ti chiede, perché sei con lui? Tu che rispondi?» chiese Hana all'amica durante la pausa pranzo. 

«Che dovrei rispondere? Ormai tutti quelli rimasti in Italia pensano le più svariate cose!» rispose Lucrezia. 

Hana sospirò e disse:«Sei troppo attenta a quello che pensano gli altri».

«Sai Hana, ho paura che la nostra relazione possa sgretolarsi e se in futuro non sarà più interessato di me?»

Hana per poco non si strozzo con il suo bubble tea.

«Lucrezia, qua hai veramente esagerato, stavo morendo!» disse Hana tossendo.

La donna sospirò e aggiunse:«Menomale, dovrà partire per lavoro e starò da sola, magari avrò tempo per pensare».

«Allora, io direi di dedicarci un po' a noi due!» disse Hana molto convinta. 

Il piano di Hana era semplice, farla sfogare, aveva già avvertito la sua amica estetista di prepararsi, e soprattutto il suo amico parrucchiere, lui era un mito quando si trattava di aiutare qualcuno.

Il giorno seguente, il viaggio di lavoro dell'uomo era confermato, egli era felice ma Lucrezia sarebbe mancata comunque. 

«Lucrezia, mi raccomando se avrai qualsiasi problema, scrivimi». 

«Certo, ti scriverò assolutamente, ti amo». 

«Ti amo anch'io».

E l'uomo andò via. 

La casa era molto silenziosa e Lucrezia decise di curiosare un po' e vedere se nascondeva qualcosa d'interessante, a quanto pare aveva ragione. 

«Un lettore VHS?! Bill and Ted?» senza pensarci due volte decise di vedere la cassetta, interessata. 

Era un film dove Keanu aveva recitato e vederlo così giovane le faceva strano. 

«Che capelli!» era divertita da quel film, nulla era come John Wick, Matrix e persino Constantine. 

«In confronto io conosco l'edgy Keanu» rise. 

A fine film rimise la cassetta nella sua scatola e fece altro. 

Hana la chiamò. 

«Sei pronta per domani?» chiese lei e Lucrezia rispose:«Cosa?» 

«Domani andiamo sia dal parrucchiere, dall'estetista e soprattutto a fare shopping!» 

«Hana ma sei sicura?» chiese Lucrezia e Hana rispose:«Domani si conquista il mondo, Lucrezia! Ci sentiamo».

Lucrezia era sbigottita, Hana era troppo gentile con lei, forse voleva solo darle del supporto. 

Il giorno seguente le due uscirono. 

«Quindi, Keanu torna tra due giorni, come ti senti senza di lui?» chiese Hana e Lucrezia ridendo rispose:«Mi sento come prima di averlo incontrato, da sola ma questa volta sono allo stesso tempo sono contenta».

«Non ti senti neanche un po' triste?» chiese Hana e Lucrezia sospirò:«Leggermente, ma non voglio farci caso, ho te, i miei alunni, più contenta di così».

«Hai dimenticato il tuo amore o sbaglio?»

Chiese Hana di nuovo e Lucrezia rispose:«Ho paura che la nostra relazione possa sgretolarsi in mille pezzi, tutti mi dicono, dovresti smettere di seguirlo, dovreste lasciarvi... Uno come lui merita un'altra donna...per me potrebbe anche trovarla».

Hana aveva ragione, le sue teorie erano esatte. 

«Lucrezia, stammi bene a sentire, io so che lui ti ama anche tanto, e non vorrebbe lasciarti per nulla al mondo».

«Come fai a saperlo?» 

Hana puntò un enorme schermo e a quanto pare stavano trasmettendo un'intervista in live di Keanu. 

«Ti manca qualcuno a Los Angeles?» chiese l'intervistatore e lui sorridendo rispose mandando un bacio al volo:«Si, mi manca Lucrezia, se mi stai vedendo, ti amo!» 

Le voci che circondavano Lucrezia erano tutte di donne, gelose. 

A Lucrezia non importava nulla. 

Hana e Lucrezia passarono davanti un negozio con degli abiti da sposa. 

Però Lucrezia lo ignorò. 

Le due arrivarono dal parrucchiere e furono accolte calorosamente dall'amico di Hana e il suo staff. 

Fu lì che Lucrezia si sfogo'. 

«Tesoro, hai paura che ti dimentichi e ti lasci?» Lucrezia annuì. 

«Hana, le stai dando tutto il tuo supporto?» 

Hana sorrise e rispose:«Più di così che posso fare». 

I due allora dissero all'unisono:«Lucrezia, fatti forte, lui non ti lascerà mai!» 

«E se dovesse farlo?» chiese Lucrezia e l'amica rispose:«Lo mandi a fare in culo, semplice, lo hai fatto con Pierre e pensi di non farlo con lui se dovesse succedere, Lucrezia devi tornare sul pianeta terra». 

Intanto, in Svezia, Keanu chiamava Lucrezia ma ella non rispondeva, fu lì che gli arrivò un messaggio. 

«Sono dal parrucchiere, ti richiamo quando esco 💕». 

Keanu sorrise, era consapevole che Lucrezia si era presa una pausa dall'essere la fidanzata di Keanu Reeves. 

Quelle notti che trascorreva da solo si mise a pensare a come fosse stata la sua vita se non avesse parlato con lei.

«Probabilmente starei peggio di come stavo prima, vorrei esserle riconoscente».

Allo stesso tempo però, pensò alla sua vita senza Lucrezia, se non avesse continuato a parlare, se non si fosse mostrata così aperta. 

«Sembra giovane...» pensò lui e la ragazza lo interruppe immediatamente dai suoi pensieri. 

«Mi scusi, devo tornare a lavorare, arrivederci!» 

E se ne andò. 

Era quella apertura verso le altre persone che rendeva unica Lucrezia, se fosse stato per lui poteva anche essere ignorato facilmente. 

Decise di chiamare Lucrezia. 

«Come va?» chiese Keanu e Lucrezia rispose. 

«Tutto bene, come va in Svezia?» chiese Lucrezia. 

«Si sta bene, ma mai come stare con te». 

«Che dolce, ti aspetto». 

E Lucrezia chiuse lei stessa la chiamata. 


	14. Chapter 14

Lucrezia più lo sentiva, più lo vedeva, soffriva ancora di più. 

Dopo l'estetista, dopo il parrucchiere passava comunque tempo a svalutarsi. 

Forse, era perché tutti rendevano Keanu un santo, forse era per la percezione che aveva di lui prima di incontrarlo, già, le percezioni possono cambiare. 

Mentre prima, Keanu era visto come una sorta di persona mistica da Lucrezia, ora lui era, il suo fidanzato. 

«Come cambiano le cose...», pensò Lucrezia. 

Keanu intanto in Svezia si era fermato in una gioielleria, magari, poteva chiedere a Lucrezia, di sposarsi. 

Magari, *e se fosse successa la stessa sorte di tanto tempo fa?*

«È impossibile, non potrà e non dovrà mai succedere» pensava tra se e se, la vetrina disponeva tanti anelli, persino uno con un rubino rosso, il quale sembrava fatto su misura per Lucrezia. 

«Speriamo non sia troppo esagerato...» pensava l'uomo tra se e se e il gioielliere lo richiamò sulla terra. 

«Signore, va bene questo anello?» chiese e Keanu rispose:«Oh, si!!Mi scusi, stavo pensando se potesse piacere alla mia fidanzata...».

«Le piacerà sicuramente!» 

Passarono nove mesi, da quel giorno in cui lui comprò l'anello a Lucrezia. 

E in quei nove mesi nacque il nipotino di Lucrezia, era al settimo cielo. 

«Sei sicura che una giacca di pelle per il neonato possa andare bene?» chiese Keanu sorridendo e Lucrezia rispose:«Keanu, siamo gli zii, dobbiamo far vedere che siamo i suoi zii?» 

«Hai ragione anche tu, sai mi sento strano...» sospirò Keanu. 

«Come mai? Dimmi». 

«Beh, prima di tutto, è la prima volta che ti vedo così gioiosa, così splendente per un tuo familiare e soprattutto ti sei dedicata tanto per cercare qualche capo d'abbigliamento che potesse indossare il neonato e poi, mi sento strano non solo perché ti vedo così, ma anche perché... Vedi, in confronto a te, mi sono sempre sentito una mummia».

Lucrezia rise alla parola finale:«Una mummia?», Keanu arrossì:«Beh, ricordiamoci quanti anni ho...» 

«Per me, nemmeno li dimostri...» disse Lucrezia ridacchiando. 

Aveva ragione Hana, era accecata dall'uomo. 

«E siamo ritornati a Roma per il bambino, ormai, stiamo sempre qua» disse Lucrezia e Keanu rispose:«A me piace Roma, non mi da per niente fastidio venirci». 

«Beh, tu almeno non hai vissuto qui sin dalla tua nascita, se non fosse stato per te, ora chissà dov'ero, sono veramente grata della tua presenza». 

Arrivati in ospedale, Lucrezia riconobbe subito i genitori e il fratello. 

Per quel momento i due genitori della ragazza, gettarono l'ascia di guerra e anche Lucrezia lo fece. 

La ragazza fu la prima ad entrare e vide Lucilla con il bambino. 

«Che bello Lucilla, sono troppo contenta per voi due» disse Lucrezia sorridendo e Lucilla le diede il bambino. 

«Vedi, già ti adora...ma Lucrezia tu e... Come siete messi?» disse facendo l'occhiolino a Massimo, il quale portò via Keanu per fumare una sigaretta. 

Lucrezia tentenno' e rispose:«Beh...ecco...».

Intanto Keanu aveva accompagnato Massimo a fumare. 

«Quindi, tu non fumi o fumavi?» chiese Massimo all'uomo e quest'ultimo rispose:«Si fumo, anche se non davanti a Lucrezia». 

«E bravo, sai che lei non ama chi fuma, tipo me» rispose Massimo, Keanu rise. 

«Avete pensato di sposarvi?» chiese Massimo e Keanu rispose:«No...Anche per la nostra differenza d'età». 

Massimo sospirò e Lucrezia raggiunse i due richiamandoli all'ordine. 

«Keanu, Lucilla vuole assolutamente fare una foto con noi e il bambino! Ci stai?»

Keanu era titubante ma accettò. 

La foto uscì benissimo, Massimo accanto a Lucilla e Keanu accanto a Lucrezia. 

Erano tutti sorridenti, li i genitori capirono di aver sbagliato con i due. 

Alla fine era contenta, aveva quello che voleva.

Nonostante tutti i dubbi che si stavano formando nella coppia di Lucrezia e Keanu, i due erano forti più che mai. 

Prima di lasciare Roma, di nuovo i due andarono all'Ara Pacis. 

«Il quadro è rimasto qui...» puntualizzò Lucrezia e Keanu sorrise:«Già, come quando ci siamo conosciuti». 

«Sai Lucrezia, stavo avendo dei dubbi, sulla nostra relazione» disse Keanu sospirando e Lucrezia stringendo la mano dell'uomo rispose:«Anche io...»

«Ho paura di lasciarti in un futuro lontano...per una donna più adulta...»

«Keanu...»

*Gli asterischi riguardano un accenno alla biografia di Keanu, il quale perse due persone importanti in un incidente stradale. 


	15. Chapter 15

«Mamma!» disse Keanu scioccato e Patricia rispose:«Non mi chiami più? Dove sei sparito?» chiese lei e Keanu rispose:«S-stavo con Lucrezia...» 

La madre dell'uomo guardò attentamente Lucrezia e abbracciando la giovane si mise a parlare a raffica:*«OhLucreziaquantosonocontentadiconoscertinoncapisciquanto». 

E Lucrezia divenne bianca e rosa allo stesso momento, Keanu allora la prese e chiese:«Non la starai imbarazzando?» 

La madre zittì di colpo il figlio e rispose:«Ma che dici Kea!!Mangiate? Sembrate sciupati!». 

«Lo disse il medico, lo disse il dottore, con le suocere avrai sempre a che fare con il cupo mietitore!» pensò Lucrezia. 

Keanu guardò Lucrezia la quale per poco non scoppiò a ridere dal pensiero e nella stanza tutti ripresero a parlare per i fatti loro. 

La madre di Keanu era molto contenta che suo figlio avesse di nuovo, una donna da amare. 

Anche se l'età di quest'ultima non le interessava, la chiese comunque, per curiosità. 

«Allora, Lucrezia, quanti anni hai?» chiese in modo curioso la madre dell'uomo e Lucrezia rispose in modo sincero:«Ho 29 anni» 

La donna non sapeva se essere sorpresa oppure scioccata.

«Keanu, dobbiamo parlare un attimo».

E portò via il figlio. 

«Io so che tu sei grande e vaccinato, ma ventinove anni?VENTINOVE ANNI!!» 

«Mamma... Io sono innamorato di lei».

La madre lo guardò esasperata e in un milli secondo tornò sorridente, andarono da Lucrezia. 

Lucrezia, intanto, era rimasta nel soggiorno dell'uomo e aspettava con ansia notizie dalla donna e da lui. 

«Ecco qua ho fatto la figura di merda storica con mia suocera, sicuro». Pensò Lucrezia, era molto pensierosa e il suo respiro diventava più affanato. 

Ma i due tornarono subito.

La madre di Keanu decise di mettere alla prova Lucrezia. 

«Allora, Lucrezia, cosa apprezzi in un uomo adulto?» chiese la donna, sedendosi sul divano. 

«Beh, di un uomo...» si girò verso Keanu, «Apprezzo molto il sorriso, apprezzo che mi faccia sentire sempre al top con le sue dolci parole e sopratutto...»

Lucrezia, era presa da un momento di malinconia, era arrivata così lontano. 

«Sopratutto, la sua gentilezza», Lucrezia finì la frase, sorridendo. 

Sperava che la sincerità, sarebbe servita a far convincere la madre dell'uomo, Keanu sperava lo stesso, ma questo non accadde. 

Vedete, la sincerità, fa bene alle volte ma in questo caso no. 

Il background di Lucrezia, non aiutava per niente. 

Una donna dalle povere finanze con un'attore di Hollywood stonava e quello loro due lo sapevano, ma perché la madre doveva essere contro la loro unione? 

Tutto era questione di entrate e di nazionalità. 

Se conoscete il programma, 90 giorni per innamorarsi sapete di che parlo, se non lo conoscete vi consiglio di fare una breve ricerca. 

Comunque, tornando ai nostri protagonisti. 

Keanu si mise immediatamente sulla difensiva, e decise che doveva difendere la sua amata a spada tratta, anche se si trattava di doverla difendere da sua madre. 

«Mamma, non devi andare dal parrucchiere?» chiese Keanu e la madre rispose:«Per niente, se stai pensando di cacciarmi via di casa, sappi che non verrò al vostro matrimonio!» 

«Ma se neanche abbiamo pensato di sposarci!» negò lui immediatamente. 

Non voleva negare la verità, ma gli toccava, per il bene di Lucrezia.

Dopo che la madre se ne andò Lucrezia si era un po' rattristata. 

Alla fine non si può piacere a tutti... No? 

«Lucrezia...» 

«Keanu...» 

La donna guardò da tutt'altra parte e scoppiò a piangere. 

«Non potrò mai piacere a tua madre come tu ai miei genitori», affermò senza pensarci minimamente. 

A Keanu gli si strinse il cuore, non vedeva Lucrezia così triste da tanto tempo ed era tutto per colpa di sua madre.

«Lucrezia, questo odio verso i tuoi confronti finirà... Te lo prometto». 

«Se me lo prometti...»

I due inziarono a baciarsi...

*È scritto apposta così ahhahah 


	16. Chapter 16

Lucrezia più lo sentiva, più lo vedeva, soffriva ancora di più. Dopo l'estetista, dopo il parrucchiere passava comunque tempo a svalutarsi. Forse, era perché tutti rendevano Keanu un santo, forse era per la percezione che aveva di lui prima di incontrarlo, già, le percezioni possono cambiare. Mentre prima, Keanu era visto come una sorta di persona mistica da Lucrezia, ora lui era, il suo fidanzato. «Come cambiano le cose...», pensò Lucrezia. Keanu intanto in Svezia si era fermato in una gioielleria, magari, poteva chiedere a Lucrezia, di sposarsi. Magari, *e se fosse successa la stessa sorte di tanto tempo fa?* «È impossibile, non potrà e non dovrà mai succedere» pensava tra se e se, la vetrina disponeva tanti anelli, persino uno con un rubino rosso, il quale sembrava fatto su misura per Lucrezia. «Speriamo non sia troppo esagerato...» pensava l'uomo tra se e se e il gioielliere lo richiamò sulla terra. «Signore, va bene questo anello?» chiese e Keanu rispose:«Oh, si!!Mi scusi, stavo pensando se potesse piacere alla mia fidanzata...». «Le piacerà sicuramente!» Passarono nove mesi, da quel giorno in cui lui comprò l'anello a Lucrezia. E in quei nove mesi nacque il nipotino di Lucrezia, era al settimo cielo. «Sei sicura che una giacca di pelle per il neonato possa andare bene?» chiese Keanu sorridendo e Lucrezia rispose:«Keanu, siamo gli zii, dobbiamo far vedere che siamo i suoi zii?» «Hai ragione anche tu, sai mi sento strano...» sospirò Keanu. «Come mai? Dimmi». «Beh, prima di tutto, è la prima volta che ti vedo così gioiosa, così splendente per un tuo familiare e soprattutto ti sei dedicata tanto per cercare qualche capo d'abbigliamento che potesse indossare il neonato e poi, mi sento strano non solo perché ti vedo così, ma anche perché... Vedi, in confronto a te, mi sono sempre sentito una mummia». Lucrezia rise alla parola finale:«Una mummia?», Keanu arrossì:«Beh, ricordiamoci quanti anni ho...» «Per me, nemmeno li dimostri...» disse Lucrezia ridacchiando. Aveva ragione Hana, era accecata dall'uomo. «E siamo ritornati a Roma per il bambino, ormai, stiamo sempre qua» disse Lucrezia e Keanu rispose:«A me piace Roma, non mi da per niente fastidio venirci». «Beh, tu almeno non hai vissuto qui sin dalla tua nascita, se non fosse stato per te, ora chissà dov'ero, sono veramente grata della tua presenza». Arrivati in ospedale, Lucrezia riconobbe subito i genitori e il fratello. Per quel momento i due genitori della ragazza, gettarono l'ascia di guerra e anche Lucrezia lo fece. La ragazza fu la prima ad entrare e vide Lucilla con il bambino. «Che bello Lucilla, sono troppo contenta per voi due» disse Lucrezia sorridendo e Lucilla le diede il bambino. «Vedi, già ti adora...ma Lucrezia tu e... Come siete messi?» disse facendo l'occhiolino a Massimo, il quale portò via Keanu per fumare una sigaretta. Lucrezia tentenno' e rispose:«Beh...ecco...». Intanto Keanu aveva accompagnato Massimo a fumare. «Quindi, tu non fumi o fumavi?» chiese Massimo all'uomo e quest'ultimo rispose:«Si fumo, anche se non davanti a Lucrezia». «E bravo, sai che lei non ama chi fuma, tipo me» rispose Massimo, Keanu rise. «Avete pensato di sposarvi?» chiese Massimo e Keanu rispose:«No...Anche per la nostra differenza d'età». Massimo sospirò e Lucrezia raggiunse i due richiamandoli all'ordine. «Keanu, Lucilla vuole assolutamente fare una foto con noi e il bambino! Ci stai?» Keanu era titubante ma accettò. La foto uscì benissimo, Massimo accanto a Lucilla e Keanu accanto a Lucrezia. Erano tutti sorridenti, li i genitori capirono di aver sbagliato con i due. Alla fine era contenta, aveva quello che voleva. Nonostante tutti i dubbi che si stavano formando nella coppia di Lucrezia e Keanu, i due erano forti più che mai. Prima di lasciare Roma, di nuovo i due andarono all'Ara Pacis. «Il quadro è rimasto qui...» puntualizzò Lucrezia e Keanu sorrise:«Già, come quando ci siamo conosciuti». «Sai Lucrezia, stavo avendo dei dubbi, sulla nostra relazione» disse Keanu sospirando e Lucrezia stringendo la mano dell'uomo rispose:«Anche io...» «Ho paura di lasciarti in un futuro lontano...per una donna più adulta...» «Keanu...» *Gli asterischi riguardano un accenno alla biografia di Keanu, il quale perse due persone importanti in un incidente stradale. ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:**:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ Note Dell'autrice: Ciao ragazzi, oddio mi sento troppo cresciuta oggi, non sembravo nemmeno me. Ho iniziato il terzo anno di liceo delle scienze umane, che mega traguardo! Ho anche una nuova amica e mi ha riempito il cuore di gioia, vorrei ricordarvi che qualsiasi cosa, sorridete sempre! A Roma, da qualche giorno è tornata l'emergenza immondizia e non si può stare, manutenzione zero. Non riesco a capire come Keanu ami effettivamente l'Italia (sopratutto Roma) nella realtà, ma non lo capirò mai, neanche fra 30 anni. Per il resto il corso d'inglese lo inizierò tardi e avrò tanto tempo per scrivere (se avrò ispirazione). Ci sentiamo, al prossimo capitolo.


	17. Chapter 17

Lucrezia si svegliò rincoglionita, non ricordava niente del giorno precedente ricordava solo il viso dell'uomo accanto al suo. 

Accese il telefono e vide che sua madre e suo padre le avevano promesso una sorpresa, se fosse tornata a Roma da sola. 

Quindi decise di prendere tutto e partire per l'Italia, di nuovo. 

Ormai stava sempre lì, anche se stavolta aveva lasciato il suo amato a casa ad aspettarla. 

Si sentiva strana, e tutto le sembrava strano.

I genitori, le avevano programmato un matrimonio con una sua vecchia conoscenza. 

Pierre. 

Ebbene, Lucrezia sarebbe stata costretta a sposarsi con Pierre e non poteva neanche chiamare Keanu perché i genitori le avevano levato ogni singolo metodo per contattarlo. 

Ed intanto Lucrezia scoprì anche grazie alla sua amica Lucilla, di essere incinta. 

E il padre era Keanu. 

«Lucilla e se i miei genitori dovessero scoprirlo?» chiese Lucrezia preoccupata. 

«Starai con me e Massimo, ok?» 

Lucrezia annuì. 

Intanto, Keanu era preoccupato e da Lucrezia non aveva nessuna notizia.

Quando da un numero sconosciuto arrivò un messaggio.

«Keanu sono io dal telefono di Lucilla, i miei genitori mi hanno tolto tutto... Mi hanno costretto a sposarmi con Pierre, ti scrivo subito la chiesa e dove mi dovrei sposare».

La rabbia era a mille nell'uomo, non era mai stato tipo da jet privati ma era l'unica soluzione per arrivare prima dalla sua amata.

Intanto, come nel boss delle cerimonie, Pierre la notte prima delle nozze si mise a cantare sotto la finestra della sposa.

Ma quello che ottenne fu il niente assoluto.

Ottenne solo una stanza tutta buia dove Lucrezia aspettava, stesa sul letto, il suo principe, il suo re. 

Non sapeva ancora del bambino o della bambina, sapeva solo che se avesse saputo la notizia, sarebbe scoppiato dalla gioia. 

«Bella di mamma, sorridi un po' per il fotografo!» disse la madre prendendo il viso della figlia ma la figlia non parlò. 

Il suo viso era triste, se non quasi in lacrime, il fotografo pensava fosse fatto a posta ma così non era. 

Lucrezia andò fuori il balconcino di casa sua, e si mise a vedere se qualcuno stesse venendo, ma vide solo la carrozza che l'avrebbe portata alla chiesa. 

Intanto Keanu, era nel traffico, prendere un taxi non era stata l'idea più intelligente che gli fosse venuta, anzi. 

«Mi scusi, come mai questo traffico?» chiese lui al tassista e il tassista rispose: «A signo' è l'ora di punta». 

«Quanto ci manca alla chiesa?» 

«Ancora n'po'» 

Lucrezia, nel mentre era arrivata. 

Tutti erano eccitati, se non contenti, Lucrezia nascondeva il suo viso nel bianco velo. 

Il vestito non le piaceva per niente, i suoi genitori ne avevano scelto uno che le faceva anche caldo, quando avrebbe voluto uno senza maniche e con scollo a cuore. 

«Mon chérie, siamo finalmente riuniti...» 

«Mon chérie lo dici a tu sorella!» 

Il prete rimase stupito e poi iniziò a parlare. 

«Vorresti tu, Pierre Lacroix prendere Lucrezia Rinaldi come tua legittima sposa» 

«Si». 

«Vorresti tu, Lucrezia Rinaldi prendere Pierre Lacroix come tuo legittimo sposo?» 

Lucrezia prima di rispondere sospirò e disse, sbattendo il piede a terra:«IO NON VOGLIO SPOSARMI CON PIERRE!!!» 

Ci fu uno shock generale, tutti erano stupiti. 

Tranne una persona. 

«LUCREZIA!!» la voce era familiare, era lui, Lucrezia corse ad abbracciare l'uomo.

«KEANU!!» si strinse all'uomo e lanciando il bouquet addosso a Pierre si mise ad abbracciarlo meglio. 

Erano tutti basiti, letteralmente. 

Quando Lucrezia decise di rivelare a tutti un piccolo segreto che si era tenuta dentro il cuore. 

«Keanu, mamma, papà, Pierre... E tutti voi... Voglio dirvi una cosa». 

«Sono incinta...»

Pierre era immobile, Keanu invece prese la sua amata e la baciò. 

«Lucrezia...diventerò padre?» Lucrezia arrossendo, annuì. 

La mamma era scioccata, il padre invece era su tutte le furie. 

«MA INSOMMA! NON VI SIETE NEANCHE SPOSATI!» 

«SIAMO NEL 2019!! DIO MIO!!» Gridò Lucrezia. 

«Se non mi volete vedere più, ditemelo» disse Lucrezia. 

Si guardò attentamente la mano e si tolse la fede, la buttò a terra e la lasciò lì. 

«Io me ne torno in America è lì dove merito di vivere, con l'uomo che amo». 

Qualche giorno è passato e Keanu e Lucrezia sono tornati in america.

«Sei sicura, di aver fatto la scelta migliore?» chiese l'uomo e Lucrezia rispose:«Si, ne sono sicura».


End file.
